


Universal Child

by Duedicoppe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Music RPF
Genre: Annie Lennox is a Malfoy Girl, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Eggnog, Fluff, M/M, Yule, Yuletide, christmas gifts, old stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coccole post-cena e conversazione smozzicata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Child

Universal Child.

 

Londra, interno notte. Oppure è giorno? Difficile dirlo, nella stagione in cui il buio cala così presto.  
No, probabilmente la si può chiamare notte; i due giovani uomini sembrano essere in pieno relax digestivo.  
Uno biondo e uno bruno, spalmati l'uno addosso all'altro su un divano dall'aspetto più comodo che elegante, replicano nel contrasto dei loro colori (capelli, occhi, carnagione) quello dell'arredamento e delle decorazioni natalizie – il risultato di un compromesso fra l'esuberanza ipertrofica e il glaciale buon gusto.  
Parlottano sottovoce, in un dialogo che rimane inespresso (ma compreso, oh, quanto compreso!) per una buona metà.

"E così, zia Annie..."

Festoni di rami d'abete (nastri color argento) lungo il corrimano delle scale. Festoni di agrifoglio e bacche rosse (nastri color oro) al margine tra pareti e soffitto. 

"Ann-Lynne, prego."

Un albero di Natale gigantesco (qualche centimetro in più e bisognerebbe aprirgli un varco verso il piano di sopra), sepolto dagli addobbi e immerso nei pacchi regalo fino alle metaforiche ginocchia.

"Griselda. Per Madama Marchbanks?"

Mani passano fra i capelli in lente, affettuose carezze. Labbra si posano sulle tempie.

"Suppongo di sì. In fin dei conti era già un membro importante del Wizengamot... chissà che non sia anche la sua madrina."

Un elegante – no, un raffinato – centrotavola fa bella mostra di sè tra le briciole del pudding alla frutta secca e i bicchieri ormai vuoti di eggnog.

"E Angevene?"

Le dodici canzoni del disco si inanellano nell'aria, come per anticipare le dodici notti di Yule.

"Non saprei. Indagheremo."

Uno dei pacchetti (squillante carta dorata, fiocco rosso) fa del suo meglio per fingersi una smisurata confezione di cioccolatini. Ma la forma è sospettosamente simile a quella del cofanetto appena uscito – la raccolta completa, a 78 giri, dei successi delle Sorelle Stravagarie.

"Assolutamente."

Un altro pacco (carta giapponese grigia, cordone di seta grezza verde) ha rinunciato da tempo alle mistificazioni e non nasconde il suo contenuto: un magigrammofono a tromba.

"Sarà bello, domani, guardarli pranzare insieme. Non vedo l'ora di vedere la faccia di tuo padre".

Londra, esterno notte, 24 dicembre 2010. Cade la neve sui tetti di Grimmauld Place.


End file.
